


Silver

by the_lady_of_lothlorien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lady_of_lothlorien/pseuds/the_lady_of_lothlorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible incident took his father's life, Daichi has been plagued with nightmares almost every night for over ten years. It's only when the King recruits Daichi for a special hunting mission that he is forced to face the subject of his nightmares head on. The last thing he expected, however, was to fall in love with the very creature he set out to capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired almost solely based off of [this piece of art](http://keyade.tumblr.com/post/142009405444/because-i-heard-your-songand-saw-your-heart-of) drawn by the lovely Keyade. You can follow her at <http://keyade.tumblr.com/>
> 
> A special thanks also to my dear friend and wonderful beta-reader, Remmy, who not only helped out a lot with this fic, but has also been a huge inspiration to get me writing again. Make sure to check out his works at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/profile>, as well as his tumblr at <http://remembrance123.tumblr.com/>

Dawn was just beginning to break as the sun peeked over the tip of the snowcapped mountains, bathing the valley below with warmth. It was early spring in Miyagi, and all around nature seemed to be waking after a harsh winter. The cherry blossoms had finally begun to sprout, dotting the land in pink and white blooms, and the birds chirping their wake up call signaled to a certain man that it was long past the time that he was supposed to get up.

Daichi peeked through tired eyes at the sunlight intruding through the window. Aware that he was going to be late, the warmth of his bed after another restless night had been too comforting for him to worry about losing an hour or two of hunting.

Daichi sat up slowly and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes. He scanned the bedroom, finding it regrettably bare. His bed and straw-filled mattress, a small side table and lantern, and a large wooden chest were the only real furnishings he owned.

It was a humble life, but Daichi was content.

He reluctantly rose and stretched his muscles, walking over to crack the window open and allow the cool morning air into the room. Excitement soon began to replace his fatigue as he prepped for his favorite day of the year— the first hunt of spring.

Daichi wandered the room as he began to dress and gather his supplies for the day. He snatched his bag, a few pairs of clothes, and a couple other necessities from the chest before making his way to the wall where his bow was hanging. The beautifully crafted weapon had been passed down to him from his father. It was the only thing that seemed to keep his father’s memory alive, and Daichi paused to stare at it reminiscently for a moment before reverently lifting it and slinging it and the matching quiver across his back.

After gathering all he needed from the room, Daichi opened the creaky door leading to the remainder of his home. Though it felt a little lonely from time to time now that his father was no longer around, he imagined he would always have a soft spot in his heart for the place. It was where he had grown up, and he many fond memories of his childhood and father.

Daichi made his way over to the kitchen where he ate a breakfast of stale bread and goat cheese before grabbing a few more supplies from the cupboards and stuffing them in his bag. Realizing just how late he was, Daichi pulled his boots on and hurried out of the home, grabbing his jacket and gloves along the way. He stopped only to lock the door behind him before starting down the dirt road towards the tavern, where he knew his friend would be waiting for him.

* * *

The scent of weathered wood, sweat, and the finest ale in town greeted him as he swung the tavern door open. All were now familiar smells that Daichi had grown accustomed to throughout his years as a hunter.

The Crow was essentially a second home to him, as well as most of the other hunters in town. It was a place where they could go to kick off their boots and relax after spending a few dangerous weeks out in the woods. It was a place where hunters could boast to their friends about their latest kill. Most importantly, though, it was a place where a group of outcasts such as themselves felt accepted.

“Daichi!”

Daichi turned his attention towards the voice that was even more familiar than the tavern itself. “Hey, Iwaizumi.” He smiled fondly at the man sitting at their usual table in the corner.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Iwaizumi teased. “It’s about time you got here.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he said with an apologetic grin. “Didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Nightmares again?”

“Yeah,” he replied casually, taking a seat across from his friend and dropping his bag on the floor.

Iwaizumi didn’t dig any deeper. He had been Daichi’s closest friend since they were thirteen years old, and was the only person that Daichi had confided in about the horrors that had been invading his dreams for the past ten years.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi called over to the owner of the tavern, a gruff man who went by the name Keishin. He was sitting behind the bar picking at his nails with a rather large hunting knife, and looked up when Iwaizumi spoke to him. “A round of ale, please.”

Keishin nodded and set his knife down on the bar, reaching for a couple of pint-sized mugs. Daichi shot Iwaizumi a confused look, knowing he had already delayed them for the day. He was about apologize again and tell him that they really should get going, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

“We’re already late.” Iwaizumi shrugged, knowing exactly what Daichi was going to say. “What’s another hour or so?”

Daichi opened his mouth to protest, but Iwaizumi shushed him with his finger.

“Just relax and drink your ale, okay?”

Keishin brought the two large mugs of ale over and set them down on the table, nodding politely and retreating back to his seat behind the bar. The two friends spent the next hour drinking and bantering back and forth until Iwaizumi was sure that the nightmare was no longer on Daichi’s mind.

Finishing off their last gulps of ale, they pushed back from their chairs and readied themselves to leave, dropping a few pieces of silver onto the table to pay for their drinks. They waved their goodbyes to Keishin and the rest of the hunters as they made their way towards the door, eager to finally get back to the woods after the recent snowy months.

Just as they reached the exit, the door swung open, and Daichi stepped aside to allow three very unusual men to pass. Two of them were covered head to toe in bulky steel armor, one fairly average in size, and the other comparable to a mountain. The third man was shorter and thinner than the others, and was dressed in a vibrant ornate robe that was so exquisite, they could probably feed each person in the tavern for a week with the money they could sell it for. Daichi supposed it was meant to be a lavish and elegant piece of clothing, but to him it only seemed gaudy. They looked misplaced among the rough and rugged hunters that frequented the tavern.

Daichi stared skeptically as the men walked past them. He determined quickly based on their attire that they must be working for the King— two guards and a courier by the looks of it. It wasn’t every day that men like this wandered to this side of town, and already he could feel the tension in the room rising. King Ukai was disliked around most of Miyagi. He was an arrogant and selfish king whose only concern was for himself. He cared very little for the people under his rule, especially those he deemed to be part of the lower class society (namely the citizens of Miyagi), and took a liking to public humiliation of anyone who disagreed with him or challenged his authority. Daichi wasn’t eager to spend time around anybody who claimed service to such a corrupt man.

Daichi finally broke his gaze away from the men and reached for the handle again, when the robed man began to speak. “We are looking for Sawamura Daichi,” the man started, speaking with much more authority than he ought to have, “If any of you has seen him, it would be wise of you to share his whereabouts with us.”

Daichi froze halfway out the door, the robed man’s words sending a chill through his blood. The fact that the King’s men were searching for him by name was a bad sign, to say the least, and he had a feeling that nothing good could possibly come of him letting these men know he was the one they were searching for. He had an even stronger feeling that if he ignored the men and left the tavern without admitting who he was, it would cause nothing but trouble for the rest of Miyagi.

Being careful to hide his apprehension towards the men, he turned to the robed man and spoke with a steady voice. “I’m Sawamura,” he said politely. “How can I help you, gentlemen?”

The robed man took a moment to analyze Daichi with a look of disdain before responding. “If you would be so kind as to follow us, sir. We have special orders from the King to bring you to the castle.”

The request caught Daichi off guard. He wanted no part in whatever mess was surely about to unfold, but he had to be careful. It would be suicide to defy a direct order from the King. He carefully thought through his response. “Happily, if you don’t mind telling me why first. My friend and I were just getting ready to leave town, and we’re already running late.”

“I’m afraid the details were much too important to entrust with a humble messenger such as myself, sir,” the man said, “But I must insist that you come, it seems it is a matter of upmost urgency.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

“Again sir, I do not have the answers to your questions. I only know that you have been summoned by the King, and it is my job to bring you to him.” The man was becoming impatient.

Daichi stood his ground, still unconvinced that he should follow these men.

“And if I refuse?”

“I’m afraid that’s not an option,” the man said, and the two armored men took a step forward.

The air in the room changed instantly, the overall relaxed environment becoming uncomfortably tense. Every hunter in the room sat on the edge of their seat, hands on their weapons. Keishin picked up his discarded knife from the bar, and Iwaizumi, who had been following just a few feet behind Daichi, now stood directly by his side, his right hand resting on the knife strapped to his leg. Daichi was a well-known and respected member of the hunting community, a community that wasn’t too keen on anyone, especially royal men, barging in and barking orders. If he decided he wasn’t going with these men, there wasn’t a soul in the tavern that wouldn’t stand behind him.

Daichi stared skeptically at the men for a moment, and suddenly broke out in laughter, much to everybody’s surprise.

“Well,” Daichi laughed, running a hand through his hair, “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice then.”

He took a step forward, but Iwaizumi placed on hand on his shoulder to stop him. Without taking his eyes off the three men, he leaned over and whispered in his Daichi’s ear.

“Daichi, are you sure about this?”

“I’ll be fine,” Daichi assured him, hoping his tone was enough convince to Iwaizumi and the others to calm down. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Iwaizumi hesitated, but took a step back, trusting that Daichi knew what he was doing.

Daichi breathed a sigh a relief. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the gesture, but the last thing they needed was to get in a brawl with the King’s bodyguards.

“Alright,” Daichi said, his grin fading slightly, “Let’s go meet the King.”

* * *

Daichi had lived in the same part of town for nearly his whole life. His mother had passed away during childbirth, and shortly afterwards his father moved them to the Miyagi so he could find more work as a hunter. It was the only home he had ever known. It was one of the grittier parts of the kingdom, being a hunting town and all, but it hadn’t been a bad place to grow up.

He rarely made his way up to the east side of town. Aside from delivering some meat or furs to the occasional wealthy merchant, he never found any need to walk those streets. As they continued east towards the castle, however, Daichi realized just how prestigious the area really was. The dirt roads that he was used to traveling became paved cobblestone, and instead of humble cottages, most of the houses were large and luxurious, made from finely cut stone and adorned with shuttered windows and decorative flower gardens.

Daichi glanced just past the rooftops and caught his first real glimpse of the castle not too far in the distance. The closer they got, the more his nerves started to get the better of him. He stood tall and walked steady, but his palms were beginning to sweat, and his mind was racing with questions.

_Why did the King ask for me? I don’t have any outstanding skills or features. Sure, I’m I decent hunter, but surely he has a whole army of hunters at his beck and call, or at the very least servants who could take trips to town and buy his food for him. What use could he possibly have for a hunter from Miyagi?_

The endless questions continued to batter his brain, and before he knew it, the castle was right in front of them. To say that it was magnificent would be an understatement. He had heard stories and seen paintings of the castle since he was a young boy, but nothing could have prepared him for the glory that stood before him now.

Constructed almost entirely of brilliant white stone, the structure had a strange, but beautiful radiance in the morning sun. A grand staircase lead up to two of the largest, most magnificent carved wooden doors Daichi had ever seen. _Mahogany, good choice_ , he noted, though the last thing he should be concerned about is how well the castle doors would hold up against harsh weather. He mentally chided himself for his train of thought as they started up the stairs. When they reached the top, two more armored men, who stood on either side of the doorway, stepped forward and opened the doors.

To Daichi’s surprise, the castle was even more stunning inside than it was on the outside. Massive wooden columns lined a long hallway, giving the room a rustic, yet regal feel. Colorful tapestries swayed from arches between each of the columns, and wrought iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling at intervals, lighting the room with soft candle glow. As they continued down the corridor, Daichi could see an enormous throne crafted from many rods of golden metal situated at the end of the hall, where the King himself was already seated.

King Ukai was an older man. Though his actual age was a mystery, Daichi suspected he was in his late sixties. His face was wrinkled and his hair was grey, but he seemed surprisingly fit for his age. _The perks of having wealth and power,_ Daichi concluded. His eyes were narrow and sly, and a devious grin stretched across his face as Daichi and the other men approached the throne.

King Ukai stood and waved a hand at the guards and their escort, signaling for them to leave. The three men bowed and filed through a nearby door, leaving the Daichi and the King alone in the massive foyer.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he said, his powerful voice echoing through the open room, “You’re a hard man to find.”

Daichi bowed. “My apologies, Your Highness, I was unaware until today that you were looking for me.”

There was a long moment of silence. Daichi began to think that maybe he had spoken out of turn, but a booming laugh from the King subdued his fears.

“Well, Sawamura, now that I have found you, we have some important business matters to discuss.”

“Business matters, Your Highness?”

“Yes, you are a hunter, are you not?”

“Yes, sir, I am, but I’m not sure how a hunter from Miyagi would be of much use to you.”

“Patience, my boy,” the King said, standing from his seat. He walked over to an especially exquisite tapestry hanging from the arch closest to the throne. It was silver and green, and from a distance Daichi could only make out the intricately embroidered pine trees that covered the face of the cloth. Ukai gestured for Daichi to come closer. As he approached, the King pointed to a silver figure on the tapestry.

“Do you know what this is?”

Daichi inspected the embroidery and realized with displeasure that he _did_ recognize the creature.

“An elf, Your Highness?”

“Precisely, and how much do you know about elves?”

_More than I‘d like to._ Daichi thought to himself before responding. “Mostly what stories and rumors have taught me. I know that we have been at war with the elves for a very long time, and many good men have died fighting them. I know that they are intelligent and cunning, but also quite mischievous. And I know…” Daichi hesitated, a sour taste burning in his mouth, “I know that they are evil.”

“Indeed they are, but evil as they may be, they are quite fascinating creatures,” the King said, keeping his eyes fixed on the embroidered creature. “Sawamura, have you ever dreamed of being immortal?”

“I… I can’t say that I have, sir…”

“Ah, then you are truly one of a kind. All men dream of immortality, for it is only without the fear of death that a man can truly live.”

King Ukai took a step back to admire the tapestry in its entirety again. “There are many legends and myths about how one can obtain everlasting life. Some say you must drink from the waters of the Fountain of Youth, others have said only partaking of the fruit of certain plants can grant one immortality. Do you know what my theory is? Elves are the key.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the idea. Though bizarre, he supposed it did make some sort of sense. After all, elves were the only creatures in history to ever possess immortality, though the reason behind their longevity was a complete and utter mystery. He was quickly beginning to feel uneasy with the direction the conversation was going, still not sure what part he had to play in all of this.

“That certainly is an interesting theory, Your Highness, but if I may ask again, I am not sure what this has to do with me. I’m just a hunter.”

“No, you are not _just_ a hunter, Sawamura. According to the people of Miyagi, you are the best hunter in the kingdom. I’ve heard tales of your expeditions. The people say you are quite accurate in your aim, and one man in particular said you always hit your target right between the eyes.”

Daichi’s cheeks flushed at the praise.

“That is why I’ve summoned you specifically,” he continued, walking back to his throne and taking a seat. “I have a special quest, and I need someone with your skills to complete it for me.

“In order for me to unlock the secret of the elves immortality, I first need to capture one.” The King grinned again, and a mischievous spark flashed through his narrowed eyes. “And you, my boy, are going to the man to catch one for me.”

Daichi inhaled sharply at the King’s words, and the same memory that had been haunting his dreams for years consumed his mind once again.

By the age of thirteen, Daichi had already become an expert hunter, thanks in full to his father. He had taught Daichi everything he could possibly need to know about hunting. He taught him how to make a bow from materials they found in the forest, just in case something were to happen to the one his father gave him. He taught him to fish and to build snares. Most importantly, though, he taught Daichi to respect the animals he was hunting- how to use every bit of the animal, down to the teeth and bones, because the animals’ sacrifice to them should never go to waste.

This hunt was supposed to be just like every other trip they had been on together, maybe three days tops and very simple. They had just taken down a good size buck, large enough to keep the two of them well-fed for a few weeks, when not too far away from where they were standing, a strange creature appeared as if out of nowhere.

Though he had never seen one with his own eyes before, Daichi knew right away what it was. His father had taught him all about the creatures with pointed ears and a lust for blood— beautiful, but deadly. Humans and elves had been at war for many years, and it was widely believed by humans that the creatures were evil, killing without remorse and just for the sport of it, the complete opposite of how Daichi was raised.

His father told him to run, and it was the first time he had ever seen the man look afraid in his life. He knew he should listen to the command, but he refused to leave his side as his father nocked an arrow and took aim. The same moment the arrow flew from the bow, the elf raised his arm and recited a few foreign words, sending a black, crackling ball of energy out of his palm in their direction. Daichi leapt forward and lifted his hand against the blast in a futile attempt to protect himself and his father. Then, there was darkness.

He didn’t remember much after that. Another group of hunters found him and his father shortly after the attack but by then his father was already dead, and Daichi wasn’t in much better shape.

The hunters— which he later learned to be Iwaizumi and his family— brought him back to the town. They spent the next few months watching over Daichi and nursing him back to health, but were unable to heal the marks left on his arm where the elf’s magic had struck. They took him in to their home, treating him as one of their own, and he ended up living with them until he was seventeen. At that point, Daichi decided to move back into the home that he grew up in, which had remained vacant since the attack.

Daichi had never let the incident keep him from hunting and doing what he loved. Rather, he felt an obligation to continue hunting, to keep his father’s memory alive. He never imagined that one day he would be commissioned by the King to hunt one of the creatures that brought so much turmoil to his life.

Daichi stared down at his hands, still covered by the long, leather gloves he had put on that morning. He could practically feel the black marks that wrapped around his forearm like tendrils beneath the leather on his right hand. He always thought they were hideous, and had made it a point to always keep his arms covered when he was out in public. The marks were a permanent reminder of that day, and of the hatred that he harbored towards the creatures that left those scars on him.

“Sawamura?”

The voice pulled Daichi’s attention back to the throne where the King was looking down at him with narrowed eyes, tapping his fingers impatiently. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to find an excuse for his sudden silence.

“I’m sorry, your highness, I didn’t mean to… um… it’s just that I—”

“I know what happened to your father.”

Daichi jolted. “I see. Then, if I may ask—”

“You’re wondering why, of all people, I would ask someone whose father was killed by the very creature I’m asking him to capture, right?” the King said. “Of course, you are a great hunter, and that is an important factor as to why I chose you for his particular mission, but elves are tricky creatures to deal with, even for a skilled hunter such as yourself. The main reason I asked for you is because of the hatred I know you must feel towards elves. Who better to help me capture one that somebody who has every reason to hate the creatures? Revenge is a powerful thing Sawamura, and that revenge is going to bring me my immortality.”

Daichi was not a vengeful person. More than anything, the incident with the elf had brought him pain, not anger. All he wanted was to put the grief behind him and move on. Then again, maybe this would somehow bring him some closure. Maybe the nightmares would go away, and he could finally get a peaceful night’s rest.

“Well, Your Highness,” Daichi said, his voice absolute, “I will certainly do my best.”

“Damn right you will!” the King said, arrogance practically dripping from his words. “Now go. I expect you to back within two weeks’ time.”

Two weeks. Would that be enough time? He knew absolutely nothing about elves, let alone hunting them. How smart were the creatures? When did they sleep? Hell, he barely even knew where to search for one.

“Yes, sir. I’ll be on my way then.”

Daichi bowed respectfully once more, and the same robed man that had led him to the castle him reappeared to show him out.

“Also, Sawamura,” the King called out just as they reached to doorway, “This mission stays between me and you. I don’t need word of this making to the ears of the wrong people. There are plenty of men searching for immortality just as I am. Wouldn’t want them beating me to the punch, would we?”

Daichi nodded and turned away from the King, walking out of the castle.

* * *

It was already midday by the time Daichi arrived home, and realizing he was under-packed for his new journey, he pulled his gloves and jacket off and began gathering some more supplies.

He tried to push the bitter memories of his father’s death to the back of his mind. After years of pain and sadness, he had finally started coming to terms with what had happened all those years ago. He had hoped that he would be able to move past the situation that tainted his childhood. It was just his luck that the moment he started healing, something would happen to reopen the wound. After brooding for a few minutes, the sound of knuckles rapping on his door drew him out of his thoughts, and Iwaizumi let himself in.

“So, the King, huh?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning against the doorframe. “What was that all about?” He was trying to act casual about the situation, but Daichi could tell he was more concerned than he let on.

“The King had a special mission for me,” Daichi exclaimed, pretending that it was something to be proud of.

“A special mission, eh?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “And what is it you’ll be doing on this _special mission_?”

“That, my friend, is confidential information, not to be shared with the likes of you,” Daichi joked, tossing a second pack to Iwaizumi, who easily snatched it out of the air. “Help me pack, would you?”

Iwaizumi laughed and pushed himself away from the doorframe, walking over to wear Daichi had laid out a few more provisions. They spent the next few minutes in silence as they continued packing. Iwaizumi didn’t want to pry if Daichi didn’t want to explain any further, and Daichi was simply trying to build the courage to bring up the sore subject. Eventually, Daichi stopped packing and stared at the scar on his arm as he began to speak.

“Hajime,” he began hesitantly, “The King asked me to capture an elf.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “What did you tell him? Does he know about what happened to your father? And why does he want to catch an elf anyways?”

“He believes that elves hold the key to immortality, and yes, he knows everything that happened with my father. Actually, that is part of why he asked specifically for me. He’s convinced that since I have more reason to hate elves than most people that I would be the most efficient at catching one for him.”

Iwaizumi lowered his head and shook it. “Fuck the King. I swear, one of these days that pompous bastard is going to get what’s coming to him.”

Daichi chuckled, but didn’t reply. Iwaizumi raised his head and looked over to Daichi.

“I’m sorry he asked you to do this. I can come with you, if you’d like. I know I’m not quite the hunter that you are, but it might help to have a second set of eyes watching your back.”

“No,” Daichi responded. “Thank you, but no, I can’t ask you to do that. I wasn’t supposed to share this information with anyone, so bringing you with me would only cause you trouble.”

“Daichi, you know I don’t care about that,” Iwaizumi replied, but Daichi was absolute. He knew there would be no point in pushing the matter further.

After a half hour and some light conversation, they had finally packed enough for the trip. Daichi grabbed his jacket and gloves once again and locked up his home for the second time that day. They walked over to the small stable that housed Daichi beautiful black horse, Shadow, and laid the packs across her back.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come along?” Iwaizumi asked, no longer hiding the concern in his tone. “It would only take me a few extra minutes to pack my things, plus you could use a second set of eyes if you’re going to be—”

“Hajime, it’ll be okay, I promise,” Daichi said, placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder for reassurance. Daichi could tell that his friend still felt troubled about the situation, but he didn’t argue.

Iwaizumi patted Daichi’s horse on the back and sighed. “Alright, I’ll leave it to you then. Just… make sure you come find me when you get back, okay? I want to know how everything goes.”

“I will,” Daichi said with a smile. He was lucky to have a friend like Iwaizumi looking out for him.

Daichi lifted himself up on to Shadow’s back and settled into the worn leather saddle, which was soft and comfortable after many years of use. He flashed one last grin to Iwaizumi before lightly tapping his heel into the horse’s side. She snorted and began trotting forward, and Daichi turned to wave goodbye as he started down the road.

It wasn’t long before they had reached the edge of the small town, and though the circumstances were different than what he had expected when he woke up, he was still relieved to see the rolling hills that lay ahead of him. It would take them most of the remaining daylight to reach the forest, and he wanted to make sure he reached the forest in time to set up camp before the sun had set completely.

After a few hours’ time, Daichi slowed Shadow to a stop at the base of a large hill, where a thick line of trees at the top marked the entrance to the forest.

Erufu Woods.

For a moment, Daichi just stared. Being out in the forest had felt natural to him ever since he was young, and he considered the forest to the north of town to be his second home. It wasn’t often that hunters found themselves wandering towards the south side of the valley, though. Rumors of the creatures lurking within had deterred even the bravest of hunters from treading those woods. Though he knew he was a very capable hunter, it was quite intimidating heading into uncharted territory.

_Well, there’s no use in wasting any more time._

He urged Shadow forward up the hill, and they disappeared into the forest behind the wall of trees.


End file.
